battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Proposition
"A Proposition" is a Season Five thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Hel: ''“Baldur…”'' Hel’s colossal floated down into the endless void that was Helheim. “Your treatment has been unfair…and I am remorseful that my hands were tied to help you…” The goddess floated down to the peak of a mountain far bellow her waters. Carved into it, was a massive throne, larger than Hel itself. “But the rules have been broken…war is upon the earth…so I ask you Baldur…” Hel came to a stop in front of the sleeping god. “Do you want to kick my dad’s stupid ass for getting you stuck here? Baldur: '''Baldur chuckled at her speech, always so very uncouth. It’s part of what he admired about her though. He loved all his fellow God’s but they were often very stiff. Hel however was always much more relaxed and never took herself too seriously. It allowed her to be unique. “Hel, my dear friend I’ve told you time and again, it wasn’t your fault you couldn’t help me. You were just doing your job. But what’s this you speak of war? Has Ragnarok come already?” '''Hel: ''“In full swing.”'' Hel huffed. “And I’m sorry still despite your words. Because the only deal I have to offer you…is still not that great.” Baldur: 'Baldur smiled as kind and as bright as ever as he chuckles mirthfully. “It’s been some time since I’ve had one of those offered to me. Tell me the terms my friend.” '''Hel: '''Hel gave a mighty sigh. ''“Everyone is fighting for control over the afterlife and life on earth itself. However, daddy and gramps have no idea what they’re doing and frankly angry fido would just eat everyone without a thought.” Hel slowly rolled over in the black waters as if to calm herself. “They all see them as toys, noble comrades in arms, food, so many, many thing…but only I see them as children. And you…you have always been a god of kindness…I wonder what you see in them…tell me that first. Although it changes little.” '''Baldur: '''Baldur took a moment to think about it. He considered what Hel had said and he realized the she was right. “I believe your description of them is an apt one. They are our children, they’re beautiful. We gave life to them, we watch them grow, watch them learn, watch them suffer watch them die. I do not know of the other Gods, but as I watch their suffering, watch their deaths, I cannot help but mourn them.” He sighed as he shifted in his chair. “I love all of our fellows… But they are wrong and the way they would treat our children is wrong.” He says firmly. '''Hel: ''“Cool, I figured we’d agree about that at least on a basic level.”'' Hel affirmed, but then crossed her arms.'' “Unfortunately that only makes what has to happen harder. So here’s the deal. Since the afterlife system is crumbling I can bust you out of here. We go to earth and you help me take them out.”'' Silence suddenly passed between the two of them and, for once, Hel looked uncomfortable. “Human’s were never meant to be governed by many gods…just nurtured…and cut free…by one. Baldur…Ragnarok is a result of the mistake we made trying to pick and choose what human, our creation, that we wanted to keep…or throw away. Now that it is here…it will not allow more than one god to live. Meaning that if you are not killed in battle against daddy and gramps, or even Fenrir…” She trailed off… 'Baldur: '“It would have to be you…” He finished for her. He sighed, he was afraid of that. After thinking about it he took a deep breath and nodded. “I understand, but… It changes nothing. If I did nothing to help I would be no better than the other Gods… We need to ensure the best possible future for the humans and I think you would be it.” 'Hel: '''With a furious roar Hel practically snapped out of existence as she took across her ocean at blinding speed before returning just as quickly. The sudden rapid movement of such a massive form caused a sound barrier to break, and giant frothing waves to churn over the entirety of the underworld. “''THIS SHOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!” ''Hel bellowed. “You never should have been trapped here, only to have a shitty deal where you end up dead be your only way out!” The deity’s mouth was open as she panted. “''I will have to fight so many family members that I would rather not. But you…it would break my heart.” 'Baldur: '''Baldur watched as his friend screamed in anguish and it broke his heart. “It shouldn’t have happened but it has. Worrying about the past will not change the future my friend. And the future we desire requires sacrifice.” He gave her a soft smile. “It just so happens to be my sacrifice.” '''Hel: '''Hel let out a slow breath. “''There is a token of consolation at least…a human is an extension of ourselves, like demons only very, very, very, very, very, like…excessively, ridiculously, pretty much hysterically watered down. So when they die, they come back to us. The same goes for gods. When they die, I need to take them upon myself.” If Hel had hair she would have tossed it. “''So what I’m basically saying is that humanity will still know your kindness, because you and I will be one.”'' 'Baldur: '''Baldur gave her a bright smile and chuckled. “Then that is some consolation I suppose. We will still be together in one form or another and our children will be safe, that is all that matters.” '''Hel: '“''You’e so nice I could hurl…”'' Hel sighed, and then snapped her fingers. Above them the water swirled and opened up, revealing a muted colored portal.'' “All right then. I promised my first regiment that their part of fighting was over if they so choose. No worries though, I have a pretty sweet agent who got my second regiment squared away like a champ. Now…let’s go kick my dad’s idiotic, gelatinous ass.”'' Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Baldur Category:Hel